Joanna Dennehy
'Joanna Dennehy '(born 1984) is a British woman who committed a series of three murders which took place in the United Kingdom in March 2013. All of the victims were male, and died from stab wounds. The bodies of all three men were discovered dumped in ditches outside Peterborough. She was later sentenced to life imprisonment. Court Proceedings In November 2013, Joanna Dennehy pleaded guilty to all three murders and two further attempted murders.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joanna_Dennehy#cite_note-1Dennehy's sister Maria was unsurprised by the guilty plea and said: "I think she did that to control the situation. She likes people to know she's the boss." Dennehy has been held at HM Prison Bronzefield where Rosemary West is being held.[4] Assessing psychiatrists later claimed Dennehy has a psychopathic personality structure due to a co-morbid borderline personality disorder and antisocial personality disorder diagnosis. Two men, Gary Richards (known as Gary Stretch), 47, and Leslie Layton, 36, stood trial charged with a range of crimes assisting Dennehy. Neither agreed to enter the witness box, give sworn evidence or face cross-examination.The jury began considering their verdict on February 4th, 2014. On February 10th, Richards was found guilty of attempted murder. Layton was found guilty of perverting the course of justice. On February 12th, Layton and Richards were convicted of all other charges. On February 28th, 2014; at the Old Bailey Joanna Dennehy was sentenced to life imprisonment, The trial judge, Mr Justice Spencer, recommended that she should never be released. He said that this was justified due to the premeditation of each murder, Spencer said further that Dennehy was sadomasochistic, and lacked the normal range of human emotions. Dennehy is believed to be one of just three women in the United Kingdom to be told that her life sentence should mean life. The other two confirmed cases are Myra Hindley (now deceased) and Rosemary West.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joanna_Dennehy#cite_note-17Gary 'Stretch' Richards was also sentenced at the Old Bailey alongside Dennehy to life imprisonment with a recommended minimum term of 19 years. Leslie Layton was sentenced to a total of 14 years and Robert Moore, 55, who admitted assisting an offender received a three-year prison sentence. "Timeline of police Operation Darcy into murders of three Peterborough men from 2013" from the "Peterborough Telegraph" newspaper - lists a timeline of key dates, locations and events between March 2013 until February 2014 tracing the murders of Kevin Lee, Lucasz Slaboszewski and John Chapman in Peterborough and subsequent court case. Victims Kevin Lee was a property developer, landlord of Joanna Dennehy and her lover. He was killed on March 29th, and his body found the next day near Newborough. Dennehy dressed Lee's body in a black sequined dress before dumping his corpse. Lukasz Slaboszewski and John Chapman were housemates of Dennehy.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joanna_Dennehy#cite_note-Telegraph-Philipson-20Slaboszewski was killed between March 19th and 29th and Chapman on March 29th. Slaboszewski and Chapman were both found on April 3rd, near Thorney with stab wounds. After the killings Dennehy and Richards drove to Hereford where she stabbed two random men, both of whom survived. Category:Modern Villains Category:Serial Killer Category:List Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Imprisoned Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Wrathful Category:Femme Fatale Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks Category:Mentally Ill Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Misandrists Category:Homicidal Category:Female Category:United Kingdom